Telephone directories can provide listings of subscribers, their corresponding telephone numbers, and street addresses. Traditionally, white pages directories list subscribers in a certain geographical area, and subscribers may choose to have an unlisted number or a partially unlisted number by requesting that certain information be excluded from the listing. Thus, the telephone directory may list a subscriber, partial information about the subscriber, or no information, not even a name, for the subscriber. Once the subscriber has indicated his preference for a listed, partially unlisted, or totally unlisted number, the subscriber cannot change his preference until the next publication of the telephone directory.
In addition, maintaining white pages for rapidly changing information like email addresses, mobile telephone numbers, work telephone numbers, and the like is difficult.
Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.